Wireless communication channels often introduce some level of noise to a signal being transmitted. Such noise can reduce the achievable bandwidth of the communication channel or may corrupt the transmitted signal so much that the transmitted signal cannot be understood at the receiver. Noise filtering can be performed at the receiver in an attempt to restore signal quality such that the transmitted signal can be extracted and outputted by the receiver.